thegamereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
VG Review - Mighty The Armadillo
NOTE: I found this is actually from 2000. please excuse all the mistakes for being "Sonic Gaiden". If you're really for importing Nostalgia into Nostalgia, see no further than this game. It's an hack of Sonic the Hedgehog... with new levels, including new everything. ._. Also, SEGA scream? Now it's replaced with HEEH! (I'm not even sure if that's the developers' name...) Always.... pretty plain until... BLUE GRASS ZONE!? Wait... already loopies? Wow, such an wasteful need for momentum. At least the rings are easy in the loops, riiigght? Anyways, i didn't want to build that up so i.. WAIT THERE'S NO SPINDASH!? Whoops, forgot it was in Sonic 2... Well, after 2 failed tries, I gone pretty fast and i was done with the loop.... Yay, speed! Wait, why is the fish on land? I know they're robots and it's a safer enviroment than the water for robots, but if those were living fish than robots, they'd be dead as soon as the 3rd play. I mean it. Now they ARE ''in the water, now i have to go through an green straight line? Seriously? Oh no.... 2 flying red bees. Now why does it look like i'm just running with no problems at all? An spring? Why'd they bring me to the bottom ''JUST ''to bring me back to the top? Now, looking back at hacks i've seen before, i suggest this is Sonic Gaiden but the only person is Mighty. Like, they both start with blue grass zone, pretty strange title screen, both star mighty, and made in 2003? Huh. Back to the game. Why did i fail at an simple loop part 2 times? Also, why is that floating block there? It is to make it Kaizo Mario or Syobon Action-like? Didn't work, i fell off it quick. Why is an bee hiding in a tree? Also, was that bee ''BLUE?! What's going on in this game! I demand answers NOW! If that wasn't enough, now this looks like an green hill clone! And, how did i win by accidentally falling to the bottom? Anyways, that was just Act 1 of the First Level. Voting time guys!~~~~ Final Verdict Pros * Remastered music * Great sprites, even the lazy recolors * Actually works on the Genesis (It's a Sonic ROM Hack, need i say more?) * Talking about Mighty's sprite, he actually looks like an Sonic 2 version of his sprite in Sonic Mania! * New level font * Actually changes up the levels rather than some stupid sprite swap * Somehow the grass in Blue Grass Zone (Mighty Green Hill zone) is blue? You thought this was an con, but it's pretty cool. I wish for Blue Grass IRL * Aside from remastered music, i meant; New soundfont! Cons * I have more questions about this than in Sonic 1! * Stupid hiding spots. * Possibly just an shameful standalone 1 player Sonic Gaiden. * Features multiple clones of parts of the level it hacked. * Every start of the levels have objects that you ''SHOULDN'T ''put at the start of Classic Sonic levels! * It forces you to go the bottom every now and then, especially at the start of Blue Grass Zone act 2. * What is that scream? If you changed most Sega Credit why didn't you even put in your name? * Mighty's getting too overrated! Give Ray a chance! Final vote Afterall.. 9/10. If you like questioning stuff i say you check out this game. But even If you don't like questions it still is good to play. If we have an too finale vote i would suggest to give it sequels which is then turned into a series of hacks of Sonic games with Mighty (and should i say the Mighty Tails be Ray?) and new levels. Goodbye! Category:Platformer Category:Side-Scroller Category:Sonic Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:VG reviews Category:SEGA Category:Sega Category:ROM hacks